The Rise of an Outlaw
by wiseguy2415
Summary: they say Outlaws are not typically the good guys, but is this day-in-age the line between wrong is Right often blurred. Jack only adapted the merciless way of life as a means of survival, he didn't want to be found when he moved to Gotham, but looks like fate had other plans for him.
1. runaway rouge

Rising Hero

After his mother's death at the hands of M.E.C.H. Jack packed the car with all the gear that he would need to bug out should the autobots decide it would be safer for him if he had gone to an orphanage.

And that was the unfortunate outcome of the debate.

He stayed long enough for the funeral, and then, like the wind, he was gone.

Some of the gear Including a bolt action 308. rifle, AR-15, Smith and Wesson 686 Plus, M&P 2.0 duty size 9mm and Mossberg 590 Mariner with an 8 shot tube with a 20 inch barrel.

Jack wasted no time going home packing a few photos and a few more pieces of gear before stating the car and driving off, leaving the house, the bot's, his friend's and his life behind.

No one would miss him, he was sure of that much, sure Arcee might, but that was a complicated relationship in itself. But with no one else to turn to, he left.

* * *

Several day's later after draining all the bank account's in the Darby name, which amounted to almost $100,000, he rolled into the last stop before he got to his destination, a little gas station in New Jersey right before Gotham City.

He only wanted to refill the tank before he got to town, that of course wasn't the only thing he was going to be getting there.

A bell chime was the only sound made when he entered the station building, the clerk greeted him.

"Evening!" the young man said.

Jack gave a small smile at the man, "Good evening!" he returned

"What can I do for you?"

"I need $40 on 2." Jack said as he handed him two 20-dollar bills.

"Alright, any else for ya tonight?"

Jack shook his head, "Nah, not tonight." Something caught his eye, the Gotham News Paper with a "wanted: dead or alive" with a "$50,000-dollar reward" smackdab on the front page.

"George Nicolson huh?" Jack asked with a raised eye brow.

"Yep, wanted for murder, vandalism, and theft!" the clerk had a sour look on his face, it was clear, he was a victim of this lunatic.

"Does he wear a vest?" Jack asked.

The clerk raised an eye brow, "Why?!"

"I need the money." Jack shrugged, the trench coat he was wearing moved with him, and the Cowboy Style hat he was wearing gave the clerk a chilling reminder of Wyatt Earp.

"Most of the time…" the clerk answered.

Jack nodded, now he knew now were to shoot should he ever come across him…

And as luck would have it… **BANG!** "Aright you lil' shit's, I want all valuables in the bag."

His time with the Bot's has taught Jack a lot about keeping a cool head, sure his ears were ringing, he wasn't going to let that stop him though.

Jack pulled a Smith and Wesson 686 plus from his shoulder holster and cocked it.

"HEY! ARE YOU DEAF?!" the man grabbed Jack's shoulder and spun him around, only to see the revolver Jack had pointed at him.

"Ohhhhhhh shiiiiiiiit!" Was all the guy could say before Jack dropped the hammer, **POW!** The shot to the chest would have been more devastating had the guy not been wearing a Kevlar vest. The guy stumbled back after getting shot with the magnum round. With only a broken rib.

Jack saw this, and the guy pulled his gun back up to try to shoot him. Jack, however, beat him to it, **POW!** Straight to the craniumand the guy was through.

The guy dropped like a sack of potatoes.

Ear's ringing like church bells, Jack holstered his revolver, he looked back at the clerk who doe eyed and a gasped at what had just unfolded.

This reminded Jack of a seen from Dirty Harry, except Jack didn't fire six shots' nor only five. He did however feel quite lucky to have been here when this happened.

Jack smirked at the clerk, "Come now, you had to have seen that one coming!"

The clerk looked at him, "Your insane man!"

Jack shrugged, "Takes one, to beat one!" he said.

The clerk sat the pump for Jack. And Jack had found out the would-be robber was really Mr. Nicolson himself. 'small world' Jack mused, looks a big pay day was in the near future.

* * *

 ***Gasp* Okay! Okay! Okay! I am here, I am so sorry about the wait for an update, Writers block is a pain in the butt, and my computer broke, so I had to by a new one and you get the story.**

 **So where is this story coming from and what about the others? I am sure some of you are wondering.**

 **To answer your first question, I Love June Darby, she is a strong woman and a loving mother to Jack, I however have always kind of wanted to play in the realm of what Jack would do if she was killed in "Crisscross" Second as far as morals stand, Jack is the kind of guy that would "Ask for forgiveness, over Asking for permission" and he would have no problem killing the bad guy when warranted. (Hints why Jack had no hesitance in killing Mr. Nicolson, which is an O.C. of mine for the sake of anyone wondering)**

 **And for the second question, I am working on update for "Hawaii Prime-O" And "Arachnophobia" as for the Star Wars Story I have, I may change the name of it to "The Lost Skywalker's" and I will need some help with that one because I am at a brick wall with it.**

 **My other Justus league stories I am probably going to take down for now, I am in a ditch with both of them and I don't think it would be wise to do something I don't think I can handle.**

 **But anyway, thank you guy's so much for reading this chapter if you liked it, comment, Fav and follow, and I will see y'all later!**


	2. research

Rising Hero: Chapter Two

It had been about three weeks since the one-sided shootout at the gas station happened and Barbra Gordon was still at a lost for how it turned out.

Her Father, James Gordon, had been after the S.O.B. for six months now, and suddenly this stranger from out of town comes in and kills him in a deadly-defensive-encounter?

She may have been sixteen, but she was also the batgirl, and she was glad the convict was dead. One less nutcase running around trying to claim other's hard earned keep just to strike fear in the populace that much was clearly appraised by the people of Gotham!

Although needless to say, the guy who pulled the trigger knew what he was doing, she only wanted know if he was a good guy, a bad guy.

She was positive that Bruce was over looking the image trying to see if he could get a face. With no luck, this guy knew where the cameras were, the only 'name' anyone got out of him was the police getting 'Harry' from him.

No last name, no origin, no phone number, no nothing, he asked for the reward money in cash, and left before anyone else could question him.

And no one bothered running the licenses plate number either, granted he parked away from the building, but still…

The Clerk said he couldn't have been older than 20, but he gunned down a man that knew no remorse as if though he had been doing it a long time, which begged the addressing of the elephant in the room…

If this guy was really younger than twenty-one, and he was able to kill a man with little to no hesitance, how was he going to react to the batman and his crime fighting team?

Was he a protector like the Bats and the Birds? Was he an anti-hero like the Red Hood?

These questions where giving her a headache. she didn't understand! she could only hope that Bruce would find something and fast because her father had even said he was on the edge with this one…

Speaking of her father, she was making supper for tonight, lasagna and garlic bread, a simple and delicious meal; that she would have get started on making now if she wanted her father to come home take a shower, change into something comfortable, sit down and eat with his only child, and only family in state.

As much as she loved her father, she wouldn't deny, there may be a night that he doesn't return, and as much as thought sadden her, it reminded her, you have to be strong, to carry on what the strong will teach you.

She knew she was attractive to many boys and some girls (she shivered at that thought) and her father teaching her how to protect herself with everything, from a baton, to a shotgun (like the 590 shockwave that her father bought her for her birthday a few weeks ago and something she was considering adding to her crime fighting gear)

As she fired up the oven, another thought accrued to her: what if this "Harry" was a kid running away from a past that he didn't want finding him, that in its self would have explained why he was avoiding the cameras in the first place, someone wanted him dead, and that reward money that he collected would be used to help him further his run…

Or help him established a place for rest while he waited for this shoot out news story to blow over.

In Gotham he would blend right in that get-up, heck even her father wore something like that on a daily basis! And with winter time around the corner… HA! Screw the chances of finding him! you'd be better off calling a truce with the Joker, Penguin, and The Riddler in one go and being successful at it as well!

Why would he run any farther when he could stick around in a big city?

The oven beeped letting Barbra know that it was ready for the food that was to be prepared for this evening.

Barbra was hugely underestimated when it came to detective work.

She pulled out her phone and called Bruce.

A few seconds later, "Hello?'

"Bruce, I have a few thoughts about our new guest in town…"

* * *

 ***coughs awkwardly* So, Jack has one kill to his name, and will have many more to his name come a few more episodes but the idea is that Jack/Dirty Harry is a Bounty Hunter slash Guardian of Gotham (and yes he knows the Batman is in Gotham) But Jack won't be found unless he wants to be, which will be explained in one of the next chapters.**

 **but anyway, thank you guys so much for reading this chapter if you liked it, fav, follow and comment, and I will see you later!**


	3. settling in

Rising Hero Chapter 3

" _Home Sweet Home"_

It had been a slow three weeks since the Gas station shoot out and in that time he took to calling a snow shed a shelter for him, the Car and the gear he had.

The shed wasn't simply designed for just a tractor, no it was designed for someone to stay there during the winter.

Or it "was" at one point in time. This particular part of Happy Harbor was more dead than a graveyard on Halloween (And that includes the lack of animal activity).

The shed was complex in design to the eye of the stupid. Even Jack had a hard time understanding what he was looking at when he first came across it.

Ideally, it was a two story shed with a three and a half car garage. Meaning that the tractor could fit comfortably in it and a fairly large personal car could fit in next to it.

It was small in terms square foot at the base of the structure (To some at least).

But what really appealed to Jack was the second story of the building. By no means could you fit a family of 4 in it but a single boy like him could consider this a very spacy place to crash for the next few weeks until he could find a way to move towns.

If he wanted to that is.

From he gathered on his drive out of town the last few day's were anything to go by, everyone had a trench coat and cowboy style hat in the winter time. That meant that another person in town with this get up wouldn't bat an eye at him.

Unless they recognized that this was the attire of the defending gunmen at the gas station.

 _Ugh!_ It was so agitating being on the run from a terrorist organization.

He could handle being on the run, he would rather be on the run than sitting in an orphanage waiting for them to come and get him for his knowledge of the autobots.

But now he has the attention of the citizens of the largest city in New Jersey.

The part that did very little to help ease the worry was the fact that the Batman was in this town, and if anyone could figure out that he was on the run, it would be him.

He looked around the second floor of the shed he was in, a desk in the corner with a small light, a 32" TV on the wall, a small fridge and microwave cattycorner to desk, a futon that he was currently sitting on. And a computer chair by the desk.

He had the .357 ammo on the desk and the already reloaded revolver back in the sling and on the coat rack under the trench coat.

And looked at the badge that belonged to his father.

Detective Darby was a fine police officer, something a longtime family friend had always complemented his father on, and then tragedy had to rear its ugly head.

An attack on the police station was unheard of (Unless it's Dallas PD than it happened almost twice a month) but Jasper…

* * *

 _Flash back_

"Luis? What are you doing?" Jack looked at his father's co-worker and best friend as he fumbles with a bottle of water he was drinking.

Jack was 15 almost 16 in a few weeks. In spite the fact that Jack was mature enough to only joke when the time was right, he couldn't help put chuckle at his godfather's reaction.

Yes, godfather. Luis Coaltrain and Josh Darby where best friends since elementary school. They both went to the academy at the same time and gradated top of their class.

But on this day, everything would change.

What started out as a bring your kid to work day, turn into a nightmare and a half when the window broke with gun fire. Jack had become good friends with all of the officers and their kids, and each one of them knew how to shoot everything their parents shot.

Remington 870, M&P 45, and the AR-15 in 5.56 NATO.

When the shots first rang out two officers had already been hit. But everyone else quickly jumped into action.

Jack led the kids ranging between 14-17 to the back where the long guns were kept the hearing protection was.

In total there were 9 kids that knew what they were doing.

Jasper not being as large as a small city didn't have a large police force. Sure, they had a S.W.A.T team, but they were all blended in with the rest of the force.

Jasper PD had a total 35 officers.

But at the end of the day, they would only have 24.

The real fighting didn't start until the citizens started to get involved.

17 gunmen attacked the Police Department. Only three would live to tell the FBI what they were thinking.

The citizen weaponry range everywhere between a semi-automatic 22. To an AR-10

The Kids handled 8 of the attackers with Jack taking 3 of them by himself and getting a piece of 9 of the others. (that means others that the kids didn't take)

Jasper will remember this day for the rest of the time that it stands.

A gun Fight that lasted the better of thirty minutes, that pissed off an entire town, ultamently ended with more dead than there were wounded.

Even the sheriffs were shocked at what had become of JPD!

The weeks that followed would prove tiring and problematic as seven fathers and six mothers would be put to rest.

Two of them being Jack's father and his father's best friend.

Jasper would mourn for next six weeks; the mayor would pass a law for all citizens over 21 to carry a handgun and citizens over 18 to carry a rifle of shotgun with them.

No one messed with Jasper after that…

 _End Flashback_

* * *

The boots he had been wearing where off and he was laying down on the futon arms rested behind his back and one leg crossed over the other. Looking up at the ceiling like he would look at the stars back in Jasper.

The M&P remained on his hip and the AR-15 he brought sat beside the bed.

If Josh Darby told him to aim to kill like he said to. Than all criminals beware, there is a new kind of lawmen in town. And he will be cleaning up the streets.

The days of "Dirty Harry" have begun!

* * *

 **So, that was the back story of what had happened to Jack to cause him to have the attitude he has against criminals, do note though, the criminals that Jack will be going after won't be Batman's typical criminals like the Joker or the Penguin, these will be scumbags with no master plan.**

N **ext few chapters will have some insane action in them though. (I.E. an attack on Gotham City Police Department) and Barbra will meet Jack at a coffee shop, (where she will unintentionally start to fall in love with him), and we see Jack get a new car, which would you see him drive more, camaro, mustang, corvette, or charger?**

 **But anyway, thank you guy's so much for reading this chapter if you liked it, follow fav and comment, and I will see y'all later!**


	4. Dawn of The Hunt

Rising Hero chapter 4

Dawn of the hunt

When Bruce Wayne is worked up over anything the only ones who can tell is his two age old friends.

One being his butler, his other being the acting CEO of Wayne Enterprise when Mr. Wayne is on "a Business Trip".

So, when Bruce called for a weekend of where all Wayne Enterprise personal were going to be off for 4 days but would still be payed for it, you can bet that both Alfred and Lushes where shock and concerned.

They sat in the Bat cave while Bruce pulled up a few files.

"Sir? I know you love being a good man to your employees, but what is this really about?" Alfred asked.

Bruce said nothing a for a few seconds.

"You were both there for me when My parents where killed. After the autopsy, after everything."

His voice was dark and heavy. A sober silence fell among the three off them.

"And that will never change as long as we breath" lushes said passionately.

The young CEO was glad to have the two men sitting with him in his life.

A few more key strokes found the three looking at a news articular reading "Mother dead, son missing"

 _A few weeks ago, a small family was broken apart by the act of a terrorist organization by the name of M.E.C.H. the government needs help finding this organization as well as finding the son of a now passed on mother._

 _Jack Darby, age 16, was classified as missing. No one knows how he got out of town without being spotted but the Darby's weren't well known for the few years they were in Jasper Nevada, having started they life in a small City in the panhandle of Texas and shortly moving to where Josh Darby would be a police officer and be killed in a battle right after his second anniversary on the force._

" _Darby was a fine officer with a fine family, it is sad to see that family broke the way it was back then, but now… the whole force is praying for Jack's safety." Police Chief Robert Johnsen says._

" _After Jack's mother passed away, the government went into a frensy trying to make sure the Jack doesn't get the same fate…" Special Agent William Fowler said, "Jack is a personal friend of mine, that is why I know that he is alive and well, he took off after his mother's funeral, but here is one thing that everyone should be made aware of… If Jack doesn't want to be found, he_ _ **will**_ _not be found." Fowler explained._

it showed a picture of Jack and his father and mother, all of which were holding rifles and decked out in camouflage, like they were out hunting. And then it had a picture of Jack by himself, holding a deer by the antlers and a bolt acting rifle slung over his shoulder.

Several minutes went by where none of the three men said anything…

"What does this have to do with anything going on here?" Alfred asked carefully.

Bruce taped a few keys and found an image of the licenses plate of the crown Victoria at the gas station at the time of the shootout.

He taped a few more key's and low-and-be-hold the car belonged to June Darby.

The other two men gasped at the image.

"That means…" Lushes started but was cut off by Alfred, "That Jackson Darby… is in Gotham City!"

"Barbra called me a few days ago with the idea of the shooter being someone on the run, I did a little bit of research and I found this article, but not by it's self…"

 _GUN FIGHT ERUPTS, TOWN POLICE DEPARTMENT DOWN MULTIPLE OFFICERS!_

It had a several pictures of the PD office shot up and multiple people (that were towns men and women) multiple criminals, and multiple police officers lay about dead or wounded.

"Oh my…" Alfred said.

"Wow…" said Lushes

It had a video link showing the whole thing from start to finish.

All 34 minutes, and 53 seconds worth of it

They sat and watched as men and women died in mass numbers, action that few expect but never get into, even the Batman never seen such a thing.

It was disheartening what had happened, but the knew it was what gave Jack the massive disliking for cop-killing criminals.

The war on cops declared by Obama scarred a young man, and now the young man has taken arms to the criminals who kill innocent people for no reason.

"We have to find him before he get's himself killed!" Alfred declared.

Suddenly, the bat wave went off.

"TROUBLE AT THE POLICE DEPARTMENT?!" Bruce yelp.

* * *

Jack was strolling though the city streets trying to get mind out of the past, it wasn't doing much help.

His mother, rest her soul, wanted nothing more than for Jack to grow into a tall and powerful man like his father…

If she could see him now.

Jack walked by the police department and glanced at the ageing stone that led up the walk way.

He smiled sadly, the men and women of the police will always be people he admires, he wanted to be a cop when he was younger, his father even signed him up for the junior academy before the fight erupted that killed him and his father's best friend.

First responders had a hard life, and with many of them being killed for no other reason than because of the uniform, it begged the question of why any one would want to one?

The cold cross wind brought Jack back to where he was standing.

He turned and continued the way he was going until he came across a coffee shop.

"Mmmm, yes please…" Jack thought to himself as he entered the shop.

The door chimed as he entered. He took a look around the place as he walked over to the counter to place order.

After making the order out to "Jack" (hundreds of people are named Jack and he was one of them)

He sat down in a booth by the wall, setting to where could see the door and windows.

Jack had both of his pistols on him, he had a collapsible Paton and a KBAR on him, two spare mags for the M&P and two speed loaders for the 686 plus. Meaning he wasn't lacking when it came to force multipliers.

People may say he is paranoid, Jack would argue he is prepared. For being paranoid means you are always looking for ONE thing to happen, as to being prepared, you are ready to react to anything (well most anything)

And to keep questions to minimal he wore his father's badge on his belt if he had to get out of a situation with the police.

It was two in afternoon, with the prediction of snow in the forecast Jack had mix feelings for it.

True he didn't mind the snow, but he grew up in a place that was a blistering heat year around, meaning he was not a custom to the climate here yet, or may never.

He didn't remember much about their first house in Texas, the last thing he remembered was that it was destroyed by a tornado, it was a blur after that.

On his way back to the seat he was at his eye's caught a glimpse of a newspaper headline.

"Mother dead, son missing" with a picture of _his_ family on the front page.

No one was near by when he saw it, so he picked it up and took it with him back to his seat.

He sat down and began to read his heart sank, knowing now that everyone knew he was missing.

Including M.E.C.H.

Of course, no one knew where he was, Unless the batman showed up at the snow shed he was staying in, but even that would be unusual…

Because the Batman has more important thing's to do than look for a 16-year-old kid with bounty on his head from a terrorist organization.

Jack was expendable to many others, he understood that, but he wasn't going to go without a fight. He has a mindset of stone-cold killer that would make marines proud (courtesy of his father), and would terrify even Sylas if he ever catches wind of it.

" _Deterring violence is key to police work Jack…" he remembered his father say long ago it seemed._

" _Why is that dad?" a confused 13-year-old Jack asked._

" _Because, if we shot the first suspect we came across every time we had a case there would more cops than there would be everyone else!" his father explained gently._

" _But what happens when violence can't be avoided?" Jack asked._

" _Then we follow the department's slogan when it comes to fighting bad guy's, 'HIT HARD! HIT FAST! And most importantly HIT ACCURATE!' shooting to stop is inevitably going to kill whom ever you shoot, center mass is where you train to shoot but aiming to kill in the heat of the moment is not necessarily a bad thing."_

" _And why is that?"_

" _Because sometimes the only shot you got… may just be the head…"_

He remembers the silence that came afterwards like the stink after someone farts.

" _Learning when to stand and fight, is just as important as knowing when to run"_

" _If you can't get the first punch into the fight, you have to be damn sure you beat 'em to the last, because that is the fight ender…"_

" _Don't fight fair… go for the eyes, throat, anything you know that can bring anyone to their knees..."_

" _Respect everyone, but have a plan to kill everyone you meet…"_

These were all lesson's his father instilled in him before the faithful day to pass.

There was a soft voice the brought him to reality, "Order for Jack?"

He gasped and look wide eyed at the girl who had addressed him.

He apparently startled her with his reaction.

"Oh gosh I am so sorry…" Jack rubbed his face.

"Hey, hey it's okay you where clearly thinking of something else…" the girl sat down in the chair in front of him.

She was in her later teen's no older than 18, she had brown eyes and red hair.

To put it bluntly, she was very pretty!

She stuck her hand out and smiled, "I'm Barbra by the way!"

Jack shook her hand with a smirk, "Jack, but you probably spent the last few minutes to get a hold of me, right?"

She blushed, _and she's even cuter when she blushes!_

In Barbra's head she was thinking about the guy that was sitting in front of her…

Jet black hair, stormy blue eyes, smooth face and even a cute smile…

The two teens sat talking for a couple of minutes, all while Jack drank the coffee he ordered.

After about five minutes, Jack had finished the coffee and Barbra had offered to take care of it for him, he let her take the cup but she pulled a napkin out of the pocket of the apron she was wearing and she stated to right on it…

She handed it to him and said, "Call me when you're free, I am typically off the weekend's and Monday's!" she said with a smile.

Jack took the napkin as if it was contaminated with the flu… he hesitated, but he did take it…

It had her full name, Barbra Lee Gordan and her phone number underneath.

"Have a good day!" she winked and walked away.

He smiled and said," You too!" as he headed for the door. He folded the napkin and put it in his pocket.

 _Amazing! I had known Sierra for ages and I never got her phone number! And then I barely meet this girl and she gave me her phone number within the first hour of knowing me!_

Jack walked out the front door smiling, that smile quickly turned upside down when four vans screech around the corner and skid to a stop at the front door of the police department.

* * *

Barbra was in high spirits, she all but asked a guy to hang out with her at some point in the next couple of weeks and he seemed to like the idea.

The giggly feeling drained out of her the second she heard the tires screeching on the pavement and saw four vans stop in front of the GCPDHQ

* * *

 **woohoo chapter four everyone! how'd everyone like it? was it good, bad, not-so-good, not-so-bad? please let me know in the comment's!**

 **So, The Batgirl is falling for Jack, If you saw the paring... you would have seen that coming, if you read the note In the last chapter... you would have seen it coming!**

 **basically, History repeats itself for Jack in the next chapter... only this time he will have some massive back up in the for of the bat crew...**

 **and Jack will piece together a very important secret that is guarded heavily by every one else in the crew!**

 **But, thank you guys so much for reading this chapter if you liked it, fav, follow and comment, and I will see Y'all later!**


	5. History Repeated

History: Repeated?

Jack felt cold when the Van's doors burst open with men rushing out armed with AK-47's.

He knew immediately what was about to go down!

* * *

Barbara was glad her shift was almost over at the shop, because no one in their right mind would have stuck around while there was a gun fight at the police station!

She slipped out the back after all the action started and pull off her clothes, revealing her Batgirl suit (she got the idea from her best friend Kara) and charged the closest gun men.

She leaped into the air and landed her foot in the back the man's head.

A 'CRACK' resounded when her foot connected.

He crumbled like a broken brick wall.

She heard gun fire to her right, when she looked, she wasn't sure what to think.

She sees and person, with male build, with three bodies lying at his feet…

* * *

Jack was going to town on these guys as he sliced the throat of the fourth guy he came across.

Suddenly he was grabbed from behind, an arm around his throat, two more men stood in front of him getting ready to try and kill him.

"Try" being the keyword.

Thinking quickly, Jack took his knife and stabbed the guy holding him in his thigh, and if Jack got it right, it was the femoral artery that he got with the strike.

He kicked the guy to his right in the diaphragm, rendering him unable to breathe.

Jack removed the knife and took a small note at the stream of blood squirting from behind him, he must have got the artery like he was aiming for.

The guy let go to tend to the injury he had received, not knowing that Jack was not going to give him the time of day to prevent himself from dying when Jack hit him in the nose with an elbow strike, knocking him out.

The guy on the left charged and swung is right fist and was met with a swift sharp pain in his upper arm, the artery slicing vigilante struck again this time hitting the brachial artery and following through with a stab right in-between his ribs right into his lungs.

Jack drug the blade across the man's chest before taking the knife out and kicking the man down to bleed out.

He than turned to the other guy who has now recovered from the low blow. He charged Jack.

Jack grabbed the man's shirt and threw him over his shoulder and following through with a down word thrust of the knife right into the middle of the man's chest.

Jack than twisted the knife, making sure the man would not comeback from this injury before pulling it out.

* * *

When Bruce got to the scene dressed as his other self, he took note of the blood on the pavement and number of bodies that littered the ground.

He was glade to see none of the officers had been injured thus far.

He was curious to know if Jack was here, being as to how close this would be to home for him.

He heard gun fire coming from within the building.

He also noticed a figure run into the Police station, wearing a trench coat and western style hat.

"Must be Jack…" he mused

He also saw Batgirl run into the building shortly after, not before making brief eye contact with batman himself.

Batman nodded, a ran to the front door after her.

* * *

Jack took note of a corvette like car pull up to the station, but when he heard gun fire inside, the batman became the last thing on his mind.

He also saw the batgirl right behind him.

When Jack got into the building, he saw only about ten men left from the raid party, and seven officers laid about, bleeding out as it would be…

Everything stopped for Jack…

" _Please wake up dad!"_

" _Kid, he's gone… I'm sorry, there is nothing more we can do."_

" _May you rest in peace detective."_

" _Your father was a good man Jack!"_

" _Come on Jackson, it's time to go home."_

" _Everyday I look at you Jack, I can't help but see your father, he would be proud!"_

" _Can one ever learn not miss their loved ones?"_

" _That's not how us humans were built kiddo."_

There was a fire that was in his heart to protect others, that fire just had gasoline poured on it.

Because the next thing Jack saw, was red…

* * *

 **So, yes I am alive *SHOCKER* and I know some of you are of no doubt agitated at that, wondering, waiting, hoping for another update…**

 **Well here it is, a cliffhanger.**

 **And Flashback's.**

 **Now in the next Chapter it will skip over the last part of the fight and will be in a news paper clipping and Jack will be getting his hands really dirty with an interrogation, which it will lead him to find out the hit was organized by thing of Jack's past.**

 **How? Who? Well Bruce isn't the only one with camera hacking skills…**

 **But anyway, thank y'all so much for reading this chapter, if you liked it, please comment, follow and fav it, and I will see y'all later!**


	6. The aftermath

Interrogation

 _At the snow shed_

He stood over a man he brought back from the fight at the police station.

The man was still knocked out; Jack could wait.

The was tied to a chair, hands behind his back and underneath was a storm drain (You get the picture)

The man stirred awake.

"Ah sleeping beauty is awake!" The man looked at him, who was right in front of him.

Then Jack corrected himself, "Although I think 'beauty' would be a bit of an overstatement!"

"Who are you?!"

"Your worse nightmare, unless you cooperate that is!"

"Pfff! You don't scare me, my boss it twenty times more terrifying than you!"

A smile came across his face, "I was hoping you would say that." Jack said.

Jack walked over to the tool box and pulled out a wedge and hammer.

"You think that going to work…?"

"Do you know what happens when you remove the kneecap from the leg?" Jack asked the man.

"No…?"

"me neither, looks like we get to find out together!" Jack lined the wedge right above the man's knee cap and raised the hammer.

"WAIT!" Jack stopped, and look at the man with a raised eye brow.

"What do you want to know?"

"Who's your boss?"

"If I tell you that and he is going to kill me!" an amused look crossed Jack's face.

"What do you think I am going to do to you?!" Jack looked at the wedge to get his point across.

"You don't understand! He won't just kill me; he'll turn me into something unworldly!"

Intrigued, Jack pressed the issue.

"Explain!"

"Are you familiar with aliens on Earth?"

"The Theories?"

"The truth!"

Jack shrugged, "Haven't heard much."

The man took one breath and looked Jack in the eyes.

"There is a species of alien my client is massively interested in, they come from some where in the northern region of the galaxy. In fact, he's pretty sure this particular group came from a galaxy out of our own…?"

"Does he talk about this species a lot? Giving you details that one might find…odd?"

"Not from him directly, I do hear the voices in the background though!"

"What do these 'voices' say?"

"I can only make out bits and pieces most of the time however I have heard some solid words Like "Energon" or "Spark Core" or "Transformer" among others."

Jack eyes grew in size, He knew exactly who that was.

"Silas!" Jack Hissed.

The man's eyes widened.

"You lied to me? You knew who it was all this time didn't you?!"

"I lied a little about the alien part, yes. But I didn't lie about who I was looking for."

The man was conflicted.

"The alien part…?"

"I worked with aliens for a few months before Silas killed my mother… I take that back he kidnapped her, and _then_ got her killed!",

"…got her killed…?"

"There was an alien hunter who's ship I blew up and wanted revenge for it, Silas and a few of his troops from M.E.C.H. went to the area; they made a deal; and the end the plan was made; to lure me into a trap with my alien friend with my mother as the bait."

"…which led to your mother getting killed…?" the man said.

"…yes."

"Is that why you are brutal now?"

"I have my father to thank for my savagery, he trained me the same way the marine corps trains their recruits, brutal, fast and effective killing machines that will only stop when his life is removed from his body."

"And then my father was killed by a bunch of psychosis, we lost a two-fiftieths of the police department that day, mother's and father's alike, all because the last damn president decided to call for war against any one wearing a badge!"

The man was shocked to hear this, and terrified. This young man took every attack on the police personally.

"And if another attack happens on Gotham PD and you are in the crew… they will never find your body!" Jack hissed at him!

Suddenly Jack adopted a passive look.

"Fortunately for you I am feeling merciful today, I am not going to kill you, heed my warning though I always keep my promise!"

"So, what are you going to do to me if you're not going to kill me?"

"Nothing, I'll turn you over to the proper authority's, and I'll help you make sure your sentence isn't as bad as it could be, with something along the lines of "The Joker got a hold of you and turned you into his pawn, and with my help you broke the mind control.'!"

"Even after last night?"

"Did you shoot any of the cops?"

"No."

"Then there you go."

"I was still there though."

Jack smirked, "A power play done right, will always be successful, you may be more familiar with it's other name 'Hail Mary'?!"

* * *

 _The next Day_

Bruce sat in his study, drinking coffee and eating a ham and cheese omelet and reading the newspaper.

 _Last Night an attack on the police station was conceived buy a group of men of about 50 in total._

 _And of that 50, one is missing, 44 are dead and the other five are in custody._

 _Only three officers were injured in the assault, and their condition is very good, just minor injuries being broke rib, a bullet graze and sprained ankle._

 _It might have turned out very differently if the reinforcements in the form of the Batman, batgirl and "Harry". Video footage shows Harry taking out seven men out in the parking lot savagely killing them like they were animals._

 _Yes, the brutal beatdown was like something you would see in a movie like John Wick, only in one take with no camera cuts, and by the surveilles video, no injuries!_

 _Commissioner Gordan will hold a meeting over the man in the video next Saturday._

Bruce let out a sigh of relief, none of the cops were badly injured at least.

* * *

Barbara couldn't help but put two and two together; Jack the boy she will admittedly say she found attractive, was the man that as far as Gotham was concerned was known as "Harry".

And she really couldn't blame him for killing those men like he did, not after learning about his past last night.

He sees his father and godfather in every cop on and off duty. And every cop killed is a repeat of his father's death.

She had to tell her father…

…everything

* * *

Commissioner Gordan had just gotten off of work and was now at home.

So, you can imagen his surprise to see The Batgirl in his kitchen cooking on the stove.

"Not to say I don't apricate a visit from an ally, but what are you doing here batgirl?" The man asked.

"We need to talk." Came a monotone voice from the girl in front of him.

"Harry, me, the batman, and our relationship to you."

"Okay…?"

Batgirl shut off the stove, and when to the cabinet to retrieve _two_ plates.

Jim could not help but take notice of that little detail, as well as the fact that she _knew_ where the plates were.

"Please sit down, you are going to want to for what you are about to learn." She said.

A minute later Batgirl had the plates sat at the table with her father already there, and then sat across from him, in the same spot she always sits while she eats supper with her father, another note made in the man's head.

"It may come as no surprise that the batman and keep a close eye on you at all times…" she said.

"I figured as much." The once detective admitted.

"…but what you didn't know, is that I have been able to keep a closer eye on you than my mentor."

"How is that?" The man asked, although he had an idea as to what she was getting ready to say.

"Because…" she reached for her cowl, "I'm your daughter…"

The cowl was off, and her face was visible to her father, there was no going back from this.

A few seconds of silence passed, and then a node came from the commissioner.

"That… explains a lot of things…" her father said.

"Following your father's foot steps and fighting crime just like his father beforehand." He said with a prideful smile.

Then a soft frown crossed his face afterward, "Albeit a slightly unorthodox way of going about it…"

"Dad, the city needs the batman, but his only _one man_ he can't be everywhere."

"…And that is why you joined the ranks, just like the rest of his team…"

"The bat-clan has seven team mates, with The batman being the leader, I am like the other teammates and look up to him for advice, and being the only girl on the team, the others always look out for me, however they don't caudal me unless I need help, because they know I will call if I do, in fact, need help."

"Makes me glad to see your involved in something worthwhile…"

Barbara smiled at her father, however it switched to a frown when she moved to the next topic.

"You remember watching the video footage of "Harry" killing those men?"

The man nodded grimly.

"The man under the hat is really a 16-year-old boy by the name of Jack, Jack Darby as I learned last night while I was at the Batcave for debriefing."

"16?!" the man yelped.

Barbara held up her hand to stop her to ask questions she getting ready to answer.

"His father was killed in an attack of the police station in Jasper, Nevada. Where several police offices were killed and several citizens wounded, the fight lasted a little longer than half an hour." She said with wary voice.

"Several months went by, the town had mostly recovered by this point, and then tragedy struck again, in the form of a terrorist organization known as M.E.C.H. his mother was dead by the end of the night after the encounter."

"With nothing left to lose; he left Jasper, drained all the back accounts in the Darby name, packed up the car, and left. Never to be seen again. Until of course the fight at the gas station."

"I think his mentality is simple, the batman won't be paying any attention to him, why would he? A missing teen was not nearly as important as some other things, like making sure the Joker and the Riddler stayed inline."

The man took a few minutes to process everything he just heard.

"So, Jack Darby came here to disappear?" he asked, why did that hurt so badly to think of?

Barbara looked upset, "He tried, but he has been in the media spot light for the last few days, I doubt he's going to stay here for much longer…"

"Why do sound sad with that thought?" Jim asked his daughter.

"Because I saw him, face-to-face at the coffee shop, and until I saw the news article about him missing, I thought he was so cute when I gave him my phone number." She admitted.

"And then I saw him kill several men in a matter of seconds…"

"You don't approve, do you?"

"It's not that I don't approve dad, it's just that the bat family has a standard of not killing criminals and letting the law figure it out…"

"But he isn't a member of the Bat-clan…" the older Gordan pointed out.

"Exactly, and that is what the Batman explained to the team. He wants me looking for him the most, because I am someone he will recognize upon contact."

Her father looked conflicted with that info, but if his little girl was what it took to bring Jack back into the social life, he would have to accept it.

And then Barbara spoke again, "What are you going to do if I succeed in getting him to you and the batman?" she asked.

"I am not going to arrest him I will tell you that much, he has only killed in defense of others, I'll to talk to batman about it tomorrow…"

He reached across the table a touched her arm.

"I am very proud of you Barbara. Smart, strong and beautiful as well as the heart of a warrior. Traits that I am sure Jack will of no doubt find attractive."

Barbara blushed, "Are you saying that you would approve of me having a relationship with Jack?" she teased.

"I would. After talking of course!" he said with a smile.

The girl than stood up and walked around the table to her father and hugged him, Jim stood to hug her back.

And while they embraced, as he looked out the window, he thought to himself.

 _Do not worry Mr. Darby, you have friends here._

* * *

 **And so, Barbara tells her father the truth, and yes, I know I missed the part with the batman, but I am saving that for later.**

 **but what did you think? Silas sending an attack team to Gotham? Sounds fishy to me!**

 **but, anyway, thank you guys so much for reading this chapter, if you liked it, please fav, follow and comment, and I will see y'all later!**


	7. Investagations

Investigations

" _We are ten minutes away from the Commissioner's press conferences on the fight from three night's ago at the police station, now our correspondent Michael Mays is on the scene about what to expect from today's meeting, Michael?"_

The camera cuts to a 37-year-old blond woman with a deep tan and green eyes.

" _Well I am standing here right now with a few citizens who have a few ideas as to what to expect to add to what we should already expect the commissioner to talk about, one talking point that everyone agrees is the condition of the officers and the clean up process of the station, another point is what of the "Man in the hat" or "Harry" as he has been called, what happened to him after the fight, did they ever id him, do they have any ideas as to why he fought like hell to protect the police here, and another one we might expect to see is, has the missing person from the attack force been found? These are questions that can be expected to be addressed here in about… 7 minutes now, until than back you James."_

The camera cut back to the same man that was there earlier.

James Turner was 43-year-old news anchor for the local Gotham channel 13, with graying hair and blue eyes, he had seen his fair share of hell on earth.

" _Alright thank you for letting us know what to expect Michael, we will be looking forward to it."_

* * *

 _Snow shed_

Jack sat on the chair in front of the tv with all of the firearms he brought with him. Cleaning them and polishing them.

Jack had the tv on to watch the meeting. He was pissed, he had heard at least one of the cops that had been on duty that night almost didn't make it, granted he didn't see it in the news paper but they lie as well!

The 686+ was in his hands right now, he had already worked on the M&P and Mossberg 590A1, and he still had the AR-15 and bolt-action .308 to clean.

" _If you keep you gear clean, you shouldn't have to worry about anything going wrong with it…"_

" _Come on Jack we're going to the range!"_

" _Good shooting kid, you'd make a fine police officer someday!"_

" _The plus side of cleaning your gun's frequently is you get to point were you can take them apart and put them back together without looking at them."_

" _That trigger isn't going to pull itself son…"_

" _Safety is between your ears, while you do want to be mindful of where you point, it mostly matters at where your finger is…"_

" _Let the recoil surprise you, you won't hit anything if you flinch before the bang!"_

His father taught him how to shoot, he taught his wife how to as well, though not quite to the same level.

His didn't know what the autobots would be thinking about him right now, a vigilante with 12 (15 counting the ones in the Jasper PD shootout) kills to his name, Optimus was sure to not approve, but had killed as well in the heat of the moment.

Bulkhead would be impressed of no doubt, and Ratchet would be troubled for his mental health.

Arcee would probably be horrified in learning of his violent actions.

And Bumblebee… he wasn't sure about him…

Jack reached over to pick up the bullets he had pulled out of the revolver to clean it.

And buy the time he had finished loading; the police commissioner had stepped to the podium.

" _Good morning Citizens of Gotham City, if you don't already know who I am, I am Commissioner James Timothy Gordon, I have been the commissioner for the last six years, and I here to talk about the incident that happened on Thursday October, 21 of the year 2018."_

" _At 6:43 PM a group of armor plated vans screech into the streets of the police departments main office with personal in the vehicles having the intention cutting down the population of standing police officers to small fraction of what it is today, while only succeeding in harming an handful of officers, seven to be precise, they however did not succeed in killing any of them."_

" _Every officer injured is on leave right now, but they should all be expected to return within the next few weeks, months for one officer but other than that there were no other injuries to the police force to be recorded."_

" _The man that is in the video clips that at this point has a confirmed kill count of 12 was also there."_

" _At 6:44 it was recorded that the man whom many have started to call "Harry" was seen on camera to have taken down seven men beside one of the van's in a matter of seconds, from what my CSI's have told me, there was no substantial evidence as to who the man is, and even if that weren't the case, we would not be unveiling who the man is under the hat."_

" _All that I know is the man is a defender, just like the Batman, and his team."_

" _The man who was recorded as missing after Thursday's attack has been turned in, claiming he was under the mind control of The Joker and led the men to the attack. The Batman will be handling the investigation on that subject."_

" _We will now proceed with questions…"_

 _Several hands went up instantly._

" _Michael?!" Gordan pointed._

" _You never stated if "Harry" was a danger to the city. Is he to be a concern with citizens of Gotham?"_

" _I don't believe so, because he has only killed criminals in defense of others, so near as I can tell, he shouldn't be feared from the populace. Next question?!"_

 _Another hand went up._

" _Channel 5! Shawn what's your question?"_

" _Don't you find it odd that "Harry" was already at the police station before the attack, just like he was at the gas station before he came to town?"_

" _I would be willing to give this guy the benefit of the doubt and say that some people have a knack for being in the wrong place at the wrong time, and besides even if he had planed that attack to make him look good, I don't think he would have Killed a fifth of the attackers by himself. Although I do see where the question comes from, I am going to have say, Harry is not the bad guy here."_

 _Another hand went up._

" _Channel 2! Bryan, what's your question?"_

" _You said the injured officer are all recovering with a return date ranging anywhere between a few weeks to a few months. Would that number have been worse had Harry and the bats not been there as reinforcements?"_

" _While I don't doubt it, it was surly a blessing to have the three show up, because the only thing we can do at this point is speculate."_

 _Another hand went up_

" _Channel 7! Henry what's your question?"_

" _Did you buy the story about Joker hypnotizing the attackers?"_

" _Not for a second! While I wouldn't put it past him (the joker that is) to do such a thing, I smelt nothing but BS on that story."_

 _No other hands went up._

 _The commissioner nodded, "That does it for the press conference today, thank you all for coming!"_

Jack turned off the TV.

'At least I am not a threat to the Gotham according to the police, lets keep it that way.' He thought to himself.

And then, he thought about the name of the Commissioner.

'Gordan' the name sounded familiar, he thought back to the girl he met a few nights ago

"Barbara Lee Gordan? I wonder if they are related?" Jack said aloud.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the Gordon residents._

"Barbara! I'm home!" came the call of the middle-aged man.

"Hey Dad!" Barbara said from the stove.

He looked at her smile, clearly her telling him about her "extra-curricular activities" has helped her out a lot.

"Bruce will be joining us tonight as well, just a heads up!" Barbara called over her shoulder.

The man raised an eyebrow, "Bruce…?"

"Wayne! Who else do you know that is named Bruce?"

"Sorry Kiddo long day…" James sat on the couch and removed his shoes.

* * *

 _Later_

James could not believe his eyes, here eating supper with his daughter and him is the batman, (Demasked by his own will) who was also none other than Bruce Wayne!

"I still don't follow, how do you do it?"

"I am a business man, and I make a lot of "Unexpected meeting's" happen!" he said with a smile.

Jim nodded.

A few seconds went by.

"So, what do we know about this kid in debt?" Jim asked. Referring to Jack.

"Only as much as Barbara can tell you so far, before he came here, he lived in the middle of nowhere living as a no one with only his mother keep him company."

Barbara followed along. "And when his mother died, he drained all bank accounts in the Darby name ending up with a little more than a hundred grand, than he packed up the car and "Blew the coup", leaving no one who would recognize his absence."

"And that was all she wrote?" Jim asked his only child.

"Almost…" Barbara said

"Agent Fowler of the US Government was someone who admired Jack, looking at him as if though he were Jack at his age." Bruce said

"Is there a way to contact this 'Agent Fowler'?" Jim asked.

"There is, but we have a way to at the bat cave that would be much easier!" Bruce answered.

* * *

 _Pentagon_

Fowler looked at the daily feed on the tv in his office, but there was still nothing on Jack.

The middle-aged man sighed, things haven't been the same without the young man, the base was quiet, somber, even Miko calmed down with mission stowaway nonsense.

Jack leaving must have drilled the point home for her…

Stress had been getting to him, he hadn't eaten much in the last few weeks, and his waist line was showing it.

He had lost a lot of weight after Nurse Darby passed away.

And Jack slipping off to who knows where only made it worse.

Not that he could really blame him.

Suddenly the phone on his desk rung.

"Special Agent William Fowler?!" He answered.

 _Good evening Agent Fowler My name is Commissioner James Timothy Gordan of the Gotham Police Department, I was wondering if you had time to talk about a mutual friend?_

"Mutual friend? Who would that be?" The agent asked.

 _A 16 almost 17-year-old boy by the name of 'Jackson Darby'!_

Fowler about fell out of his chair at the name.

"YOU KNOW WHERE JACK IS?!"

The voice on the other side of the line took a second to answer.

 _Err… not precisely, but I do know where he is relatively speaking._

"Relatively?!" he asked with a warning tone.

 _I need you to come to Gotham City and talk with me and a couple of colleges of mine, and if the plan I am devising works, Jack will be at the table too!_

"You say that as if though he will take the bait!" The Agent Growled.

 _He will if he genuinely believes innocents are in danger._

This caught his attention, "What do you mean, "If he believes innocents are in danger."?!"

 _He is a protector, a defender, a guardian, and an Ark angel if there ever was one!_

"Jack Darby? That doesn't sound right, he isn't the violent type…"

 _Are you sure about that? He has 15 kills to his name, and a number of others wounded by him!_

The Agent was in silence, were they talking about the SAME Jack Darby?

"Gotham PD commissioner Gordan, I will meet you in your office in one week and I might be bringing a friend of mine as well!" the agent declared.

 _See you than!_

The line disconnected. And the agent didn't move.

He was silent, with the only sound being him exhaling and inhaling.

"I have to talk to the bots!" he said as he picked up the phone and dialed the number to the Outpost Omega One!

"PRIME! I HAVE NEWS FOR YOU!"

* * *

 **Boy, I am cranking these out like a factory in war time, wooh-wee!**

 **So, The Bot's will be making an appearance in the next chapter, and the Commissioner has to make a plan to get Jack to talk to him.**

 **Also, Barbara will be Talking to Jack soon as well, although not as Barbara.**

 **But any way, thank you guy's so much for reading this chapter, if you liked it, Fav, Follow and comment, and I will see y'all later!**


	8. To Catch a Darby

To Catch a Darby

Over the last few Days Jack had been neck deep in work, If he was going to fight Crime in the crime capital of the world, he was going to need to know his allies better.

The pieces to this puzzle wasn't very hard to put together.

Batman. The man, the myth, the legend.

Appeared shortly after Bruce Wayne returned from a "Self-appointed vacation"

That clearly was not a coincidence!

On top of that, Wayne had a means and motive to have the ability to be Batman.

His parents were killed when he was 10 years old, and he was filthy rich!

So, Bruce was the Batman.

Then came his team.

It was quite clear that the boys where Bruce's adopted kids.

Nightwing was Dick Grayson, the original Robin.

Tim Drake was Red Robin not adopted but a mentor no less

Jason Todd was Red Hood last decided to be dead.

Not so apparently…

Damien Wayne was the Now Robin, and must be Bruce's blood son.

That leaves the Batgirl.

She appeared a few years after the The batman and a few weeks before the first Robin.

She was a gymnast if the ever was one.

Jack wasn't going to lie about it, he thought she was hot, there isn't a guy in his right mind who wouldn't.

It just left the question of who she really was.

Her lips, nose and chin were familiar to him…

And then it hit him like ton bricks.

Barbara Lee Gordon! The commissioner's kid.

Jack couldn't help chuckle at the irony…

During the time of his research he found a 1967 Ford mustang for sell.

The man selling it wanted $30,000, Jack gave him 25,000 first for the man to take it to the shop and make sure it's in top condition, and then an extra $15,000 afterward with a "no question asked or answered" policy

He kept the Crown Victory as it was a retired Cop car with pretty good horse power and very unassuming to the non-caring eyes.

It was 8:30 AM on a Saturday when news of a hostage situation on the other end of town caught his attention.

Jack knew it was best to leave this one to the authority's, but he couldn't help but wonder why he felt there was something off about this one.

Until he saw who the hostage was…

"MIKO?!" he exclaimed.

What was she doing here?! This no place for a small-town girl even if she lived in Tokyo beforehand.

And then the camera zoomed in on the man holding the gun.

"M.E.C.H!" he hissed.

'That drills it!' he thought to himself, as he hopped up from the chair he was sitting on.

He grabbed his AR-15 and bolt action rifle and ran down the stairs to the car.

The 1968 Ford mustang he bought a few day's ago will serve him well today in getting over there!

He went back once to get the shotgun, and then he raised the drive-in door.

Upon making sure all of the power was off, he peeled out of the shed and drove to the other side of Town.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the "hostage situation"_

Jim and his daughter sat in the police cruiser watching out for any signs of Jack.

The plan became a simple one, one that Agent Fowler actually helped in developing.

The plan was simple.

Slip information about a hostage situation at a bank to one of the news outlets,

Make it seem like the police weren't going to be able to solve it,

Make it seem like it was M.E.C.H. that had taken the hostage,

And have units surround the area to bring Jack in.

Today he would be talking to Fowler face-to-face about Jack, and he really wanted Jack to be present at this meeting to make sure everyone was alright at his home.

* * *

 _One week ago, Outpost Omega One._

It had been calm ever since Jack left, no one had anything to say about it, no one wanted anything to say about it.

They couldn't forget the look of betrayal on His face when they actually agreed to sending him to an orphanage.

The silence was heavy, and uncomfortable, but no one had the courage to break it.

He was gone, Jack, the young man they all to some degree grew to love. Sure, they loved Miko and Raf too, but Jack, to go-getter man with a plan and cool head, was gone.

Bulkhead was probably to most worried when Jack split, he was some one who tried to keep an eye on Miko, but he was pleasantly surprised when Miko didn't try to follow them on the next recon mission.

Arcee took it the worse though.

After Jack had left, she had learned that his father was killed a few months prier to meeting them, and for her to have the audacity to ask what could he possibly know about lose?! Primus should have struck her down then and there, she had indirectly hurt her charge…

And she will never forgive herself for it either.

The last few weeks had the team in a very low morale, so low that no number of tears could show just how bad they all felt about turning their backs on Jack.

The boy had just lost his mother for crying out loud! He watched her take her last breath and passed away in his arms. The very least they could have done is make sure he was alright.

But they didn't, and now Jack was gone.

The young man who initially wanted nothing to do with them, was a victim of a war should have never been a burden to him in the first place.

Today was no different than it had been for the last few weeks.

Fowler Called every-once-in-a-while to check up on them, but other than that, there was never much for him to tell them.

Until…

"PRIME! I HAVE SOME NEWS FOR YOU!"

Optimus approached the screen.

"Go ahead Agent Fowler…" the Prime said.

While it's true the Primes are built to never show emotion, Optimus couldn't help it.

When Jack left, he took part of Optimus with him, maybe it was because of how similar they were, maybe he had just grown fond on the boy, regardless he couldn't help showing the pain knowing a friend had looked to him for help and he turned on him.

Jack had gone to a dark place to cope of no doubt, mostly because it would have been what he would do in this case.

And while the thoughts of what Jack would be doing in that dark place had him worried, he was sure that Jack wouldn't do something too crazy.

"I just got a call from the commissioner of the Gotham City Police Department, he said that he thinks Jack is there in Town!"

At the mention of that name brought forth a life in the base that had not been there in a while, the low morale was replaced by hopes.

Hope, that a friend would be found,

Hope, that a young man could be returned to them safely,

Hope, that someone who they all regretfully hurt could be healed,

Hope, that they could bring him home!

* * *

 _Present day Gotham_

Jack drifted around a corner as he came up to the scene, he made sure his badge was on his belt as he hit the breaks and skidded to a stop.

M.E.C.H. had men outside on guard to prevent people from coming in or out, and when Jack made his presents known they dropped their guns and ran inside.

Jack raised an eyebrow at the actions of the men who ran. That was not what he expected from the feared "M.E.C.H"

He also took a note at the lack of police cars around; he highly doubted the cops were this incompetent.

The fight a few evenings ago was proof that they were good.

Deciding it would be best to be prepared for the worse, he went back to the car and popped the trunk.

He pulled out the AR15, charged it, and approached the door with cation.

Keeping the rifle in a low-ready position, Jack opened the door and walked in.

Popping the Rifle up to engage a threat, he was meet with nothing…

Something was off… there was no one here! There wasn't any blood stains or built holes riddling the walls.

Not even the fine smell of gunpowder in the air…

This wasn't a hostage situation…

This was a set up!

"Put the gun down Mr. Darby, we mean you no harm!" came a soft growl from behind him.

Jack slowly turned around to face the Batman.

"Seems my assumption was wrong about you Mister Wayne…"

Jack said in a low voice.

Bruce kept his face in Check.

"Before you ask, it wasn't too hard to figure out… and your secret as well as the rest of the Bat team is perfectly safe with me!"

"What did you assume, that I wouldn't be looking out for you?" the man asked.

"Why would you? You have more important things to do besides looking for Missing Teenager!" Jack hissed.

The man sighed, he expected that answer. And as much as a slap in the face as it might be, He couldn't blame the kid for that thought process.

"I can't blame you for that thought Jack… but when you alone caught the Gotham crime world flat footed, I knew for a fact that I had to keep an eye on you…"

"I can handle myself thank you very much, and if I do die fighting Crime no one I know is going to miss me, I am more expendable than any one on your team, the world doesn't need Jack Darby as I am concerned!"

"Is that why you were so brutal at the police station?" Batman asked.

"Partly…" Jack muttered.

"Let me help you…"

"NO!" Jack yelled.

"…My past will come back to me at some point, and when it does it may kill you and your team."

"My team can handle themselves…"

"Not against my enemies, they can't." Jack said lowly.

"You're referring to M.E.C.H.?"

Jack didn't answer

"…OR that robotic Spider that was there the night your mother was murdered?"

That got a reaction.

"Both…" Jack said.

"Is Miko alright?" Jack asked after a minute of silence.

"She was never here." Another voice answered.

Jack looked at the source of the voice to see a familiar.

"Agent Fowler!" Jack said with a raised eye brow, "this was your idea wasn't it?!" he asked the agent.

"The M.E.C.H. and Miko Holograms were, pulling you out of hiding however…"

"…was mine!" came the voice of Commissioner Gordon who was standing next to Batman.

All of the men had smiles on their faces, and it told Jack that they were all behind him, one hundred percent!

* * *

 ***Gasp* okay I am here and still alive!**

 **Now some of you might have noticed "some" inconsistencies…**

 **And I wouldn't blame you one bit because this story is not meant to follow the timeline; we are familiar with.**

 **Barbara will not be shot in this story, or however else her spine is broke (her being shot Is only one I am familiar with)**

 **And Jack wasn't terribly sloppy about keeping his tracks hidden, no less there was enough residue for the Bat's the track.**

 **The holograms? Were you expecting real people to be used? After what they did to Jack!**

 **Anyway, PM me if you have any idea's that I could incorporate in this story, my updates will not be happening very frequently as I start EMT school in the a couple weeks.**

 **But anyway, thank you guys so much for reading this chapter if you liked it, fav, follow and comment I will see y'all later!**


	9. the Meeting

The Meeting

After getting cornered by the Batman, Jack agreed to talk about the past.

That was just a few minutes ago.

And here in the commissioner's office where Batman, Batgirl, Nightwing, Red Robin, Red Hood, and Robin stood Jack and Agent Fowler with someone else supposed to be by shortly.

Jack had a pretty Good Idea as to who but he didn't ask who.

Jack stood with his arms crossed with a scowl on his face glaring at the agent.

He still had of his standard equipment on him, the two guns the baton and Knife.

Still wearing his trench coat, hat and boots.

Fowler was expecting a not so happy reaction from Jack when he saw him next, he didn't feel any better seeing it for himself.

Finally, commissioner's secretary rung him on his Phone, "Commissioner? Your other guest has arrived!"

James pressed the button on the receiver, "Send him in!"

The door opened to reveal a man who appeared to be in his late thirties, dressed casual in jeans and a pollo shirt, he was well built to the point of which one would think he was wearing football pads under his shirt.

The made eye contact with the commissioner and smiled in greeting.

"You must be Commissioner Gordon…" The man said.

James nodded in confirmation

Jack recognized the man's voice instantly. Under his hat, his eyes were wide.

His arms dropped, with his shocked posture Barbara noticed it instantly and her hand on his shoulder just as fast.

"Jack…?" said the girl.

"Optimus…?" Batgirl's question was unheard be the young man.

The human holoform of the Prime heard Jack.

"It's good to see you again Jack…"

"The feeling isn't mutual!" came a sharp reply.

The man winced as he turned to address Jack.

"You have to understand Jack, we only wanted you to be safe…"

"By sending me to a damn orphanage where I wouldn't be able to protect myself!" Jack hissed.

Everyone Jumped at the ferocity of his exclamation.

"In case you didn't pick it up, had it not been for the timely arrival of Agent Fowler and his men I would have been strapped to a table, had my flesh stripped from my body and had implants placed in me that turn me into something even Metallo would be afraid of!" Jack said.

The Bat family had similar reactions to one another.

Most of them had wide eyes. Tim and Jason just about growled out in hearing about this.

Even Damian was shocked to hear this and very rare was he shocked to hear anything horrifying such as this.

Batman schooled his reaction but inside, there was a hail storm brewing.

' _sounds like something the league needs to get in on!'_ he thought to himself.

And Batgirl had just gone numb after hearing that.

"I came to Gotham to disappear…" Jack looked down, "I was just going to be another face in the crowd, no one would know who I am, nor would anyone care, the batman sure as hell wouldn't have paid any mind to me, why would he…" he looked at the caped crusader, "He had more important things to do besides looking1 for a missing teenager with… parental issues…"

Batman sighed, "And you would be right…" He admitted.

"And to top it all off, If M.E.C.H. thought I was in this town they would have to search it with a fine-tooth comb and by the time were only half way done I would have heard about it and left already!"

"They have no morals when it comes to hunting their prey, just like Arachnid, so as far as I am concerned, Damn be the nightmare that come with it, I'll let the blood of the criminals stain my hands if it means innocent people are not harmed!"

"You have 12 already Jack…" Optimus started.

"…15, the day my father died was the day I started taking any attack on police personal. So many were buried that day…" he muttered the last part

Most everyone had been silent as the old aquatintist talk, until Nightwing spoke up, "We need to put those animals down!" he growled.

The bat clan agreed.

Commissioner Gordon sat in silence as he watched the exchange.

And then an idea hit him like a lightning bolt.

"What if I deputized you as a Gotham Protector in front of the populace?" the man asked the teen.

Optimus objected instantly only to shot down by Jack, "You lost any say of what happens to me when you tried to send me away!" he hissed.

Jack turned back to the man who brought up the idea.

"Would you want me to spearhead the fight back at them?"

"Not necessarily, but the three of you know of M.E.C.H fairly well from what I gather, so having you three leading the charge would be a good idea."

The man turned to Batman, "I want your teams to follow up behind them, follow what ever orders they give when it comes to taking them down…" Batman nodded.

"I'll rally the league when I go to the next meeting." He agreed.

"Take Jack to your place, he'll be able to rest better there…"

"I was able to rest perfectly well where I am now!" Jack growled.

"And I don't doubt it, but I want you to have back up should M.E.C.H. get bold!" Jim said putting a hand on Jacks shoulder.

"Besides, I don't think my daughter would like it too well if you went MIA all the sudden…" the man smirked as he said that.

"Oh, you-a, ha-ha-ha, you heard about that…" Jack said blushing slightly.

"She told me the night of the press conference."

"I am sorry those officers got hurt…"

"Pff, had you not been there I don't want to know what the casualties would have looked like!" the man said.

A rather somber silence passed over the group remembering hearing about that night.

Batgirl and Batman were the only ones in town that night.

Everyone else had Jobs out of town that they had to tend to.

"Commissioner?" The Prime asked.

Said man turned to the one who addressed him.

"Is it true about what you said about Jack? Do you really want to deputize him?"

Optimus was many thing's; a doubter was not one of them.

"From where I am standing, it is the best defense we have against M.E.C.H. if they decide to make an attack run against Gotham."

Optimus nodded, "then you have my team's support!" he said.

"After what I've done?" Jack asked, gaining the attention of the whole room.

"I have more blood on my hands than Batman could dream of having, as far as I am concerned, I don't deserve that kind of honor!" he said dejected.

"Nah man, you deserve that credit, after what Batman has explained to us and your past… we have your back, every step of the way!" came the voice of Jason Todd.

The next voice came from someone wasn't ready for, "And as dark as your past may be, we will all still think very highly of you!" Batgirl said.

The rest of the bat crew nodded in agreement.

"I am going to guess that means I have to move?" The younger man asked.

"Not necessarily, but we have more than enough room for another guest…" Nightwing stated.

Jack raised and eye brow at him… "Meaning you'd let me into your residents?"

The heads of all the heroes nodded.

Silence overtook the room.

Optimus looked at the dark knight.

"Can you guaranty Jack's safety in your residences?" the Prime asked

Batman nodded, "He can handle himself where his is now, but where we are, he would be more than safe with us."

"Looks like I gotta go pack than…" Jack said with a smirk.

Suddenly he looked down, "A hot shower sounds really good too!" he said quietly.

Nightwing smiled, "You'd get that and a lot more bunking with us!" he said.

"Y'all took a better liking to me than I thought you would…" Jack said.

Damian spoke, "Any one who fights for the innocent will have our respect, even if the way they fight is… 'unorthodox'." He said with a smirk.

Everyone nodded.

"Jack?" Batman spoke.

Everyone's attention was on him.

"Your past is dark, and I know you weren't expecting to be getting my help, and I can't fault you for taking the dark path you have. And I won't stop you from killing M.E.C.H. personal. Just promise me afterwards, when this hell passes, that you'll seek us out for help."

Jack nodded. "I guess that's fair…"

"One more thing… when we find M.E.C.H. and we WILL find M.E.C.H. give us a chance to knock Silas around." The batman said, the bat clan members nodded.

"We all what a piece of him!" Tim growled.

Jack nodded, "Go for it…" he said with a smile.

Jack now had allies,

allies that he could fall back on,

allies he could confide in,

allies he count on,

allies that would help him.

* * *

 **So, I had this chapter kind of hung up on the doc's folder for the last eight weeks and I have slowly been adding to it.**

 **I didn't really have a good place to cut it off, so I made a few adjustments.**

 **Don't hate on me too badly I know I did say I'd try to make these chapters longer, problem is I am in school now, and my time for this has been cut massively short. Thank you Texas, if I had the ability to just go to the damn fire academy instead of having all the weird regulations I gotta go through…**

 **Or that may just my local college fire school, I don't know.**

 **But anyway, thank you guys so much for reading this chapter, if you liked it, fav, follow and review, And I will see y'all later!**


	10. Outlaw's Dabute

Rise of an outlaw

* * *

Wayne Manor.

For the first time since his mother died, he felt at ease.

The atmosphere in the house was calming, as if though it was welcoming him here personally and wanting to keep him safe from the hell in his past.

Though he did really believe in the supernatural, he believed in God and that there were always the wrongs of his past he will (most likely) be answering for, but for now, he had to take it easy and get refreshed.

Which is what he was planning on doing as soon as he got settled in.

Jack sighed in relieve as he finally put his bags down in the room Bruce had given him.

It was quite spacy, it reminded him of about the size of the kitchen and living room combined from his home in Jasper.

While large it was very basic in look.

It had a bed in the corner with a light stand beside it.

There was a dresser just across the room.

It had a bath room to left of the room with already clean towels waiting to be used.

The closet beside the dresser was a walk-in closet with a place for Jack to store the guns he had with him.

All-in-all if Jack could change any of it, he would have had his mother here with him to see it.

He jumped when someone cleared their throat behind him.

He turned to be greeted by an older gentleman, whom if Jack had to guess, was Alfred Pennyworth.

"You must be Alfred?" Jack spoke to man.

"That I am sir." The man said with a soft smile.

Alfred looked at the bags and offered his help in unpacking. To which Jack politely declined.

The butler understood the reasons without them need to be spoken.

"I will have dinner ready in about 45 minutes if you're interested." The older man offers as he began to walk out of the room.

However, the man stopped as he was pulling the door to, "And do be carful with the hot water, when it heats up it really heats up." The man warned the new occupant.

"Thanks for the heads-up Alfred." Jack said meaning it.

The man closed the door as and walked away.

Jack turned his attention to the bathroom.

He was looking forward to a hot shower, for a few weeks when he first came to Gotham, he had to use a rundown shack as a means of getting clean, never quite as relaxing as a true heated shower but it worked as it was initially made for early generations of the country.

And to help stay in shape, Jack would run around the abandoned harbor and then go for a swim in the frigid waters.

He never really felt the cold even in his swimming trunks as he did the exercises as the metabolic burn all but omitted the feeling of the cold.

Jack kicked off the boots he was wearing and started taking his clothes off on his way over to the bathroom in the room.

It was here in front of the sink did he finally get a look at himself in the mirror.

The young man in the mirror looked nothing like the Jack Darby that he knew.

The Jack he knew was skinny with a little bit of fat on his face and his hair was always a mess.

Now there was a strong jaw, sharp eyes, and not so devilish hair.

His chest was ripped as well!

He gawked a little at his reflection, there was no way that he looked that… good…

Was it?

He spent a good ten minutes looking at himself shocked and impressed.

And then he remembering why he was here.

"Right… shower…" he said to himself before he chuckled and when to turn on the water.

He spent a good 20 minutes just letting the water run over him, he could have stayed here all day and not have a single complaint for it.

Unfortunately, he couldn't do that.

A few minutes later Jack was finished with his shower and getting dried off.

He stepped out of the restroom with a towel around his waist and headed for the bag at the foot of his bed.

He was dressed not five minutes later.

* * *

 _Dining table_

The bat clan was all sitting around the table chatting about various topics.

Damian was talking with Bruce about potentially starting a new teem in Jump city and calling them the teen titans.

Barbara was talking with Jason and Dick about school, and Tim was talking with Alfred, who was sitting at the table with them until the lasagna was ready.

Finally, Alfred noticed another figure step through the threshold of to the kitchen.

That brought everyone's attention to the young man who just moved in.

The features of all of the males in the room save for Alfred looked just like his.

Stormy blue eyes, and jet-black hair.

It, kind of frighten Jack a little.

"If I didn't know any better, I would have though I had been cloned…" Jack said aloud.

The response he got was something out of a stand-up comedy crowd.

Full blown laughter…

Bruce's smile said a lot about how he was going to enjoy having Jack around with the others.

He motioned to a spare chair between Alfred and Dick.

The timer on the stove finally beeped as Jack sat down.

Not even five minutes later Jack and the others had a complementary of pasta, Green beans, mashed potatoes, and garlic bread.

The Bat family just got one member larger.

And none of them were going to complain about it.

* * *

 _Gotham Police Station_

After a few calls placed by the commissioner's secretor, a press conference was planned and dated.

It would be next week on Saturday.

The media was expecting a lot of things at this press conference.

But not what the commissioners getting ready to tell them.

* * *

 _Saturday_

The stage was set for the meeting, the cameras were rolling, and the questions were ready.

The head the Gotham PD took the stage.

The Bat team and "Harry" came up after him and stood behind him.

Murmurs started about as fast as Jack came into view.

He kept the front of his hat down to shadow his face.

Batgirl could see the expression on his face.

"I don't belong up here with y'all…" he said lowly.

"You've been protecting people for a long time Jack; you deserve this recognition!" she said to him.

"Good morning people of Gotham City! I am Commissioner James Gordan of the Gotham PD." The commissioner started.

"Now I will address something everyone has taken notice of." He turned to look over his shoulder at Jack.

"That is the man that many have started to call "Harry", however today I will be giving him another Name.

A name that will mean more for our home, and for the rest of the planet watching.

This name will only bring to light the facts, that this young man had to hide his face after a tragedy that would scar anyone.

I have seen the mans face, and I have seen the darkness in his eyes.

But within those eyes lie a passion to protect others from the tragedy that hit him.

I know because I have met several others with that same look.

Today ladies and Gentlemen, Harry will cease to exist.

And an Outlaw will take his place.

He's not on the wrong side of the law as far as I am concerned.

The Law was on the wrong side of him.

Our Justus system has failed this young man.

That is why he has done what he has over the last few weeks.

This young man is a protector, he'll be joining with the Bats and the birds as our night time guardians.

He'll be the back up to pull officers out of a tight situation.

He'll be the one help stomp out the crime in our city.

He'll be the last thing that criminals will want after them.

And as such I will formally deputizing him as a protector, just like I have the Bat clan.

Harry! Please step forward."

Jack stepped forward, just as instructed.

James continued, "Up until this point, you have been a lose canon, with the knack of being in the right place at the right time."

Jack lowered his head, it was all true, he had that habit, and it irritated him sometimes.

"However, with that habit, you saved the lives of my police officers, and several civilians."

Jack chuckled sadly, that was also true.

"You've already proven that you have the responsibility and the courage for this job, all you need now is a badge and a former name.

What say you Harry, do you except the formal responsibility as defender of the innocent, for this city, to the edges of this planet?"

The silence was heavy with anticipation.

Finally, a strong voice came from the hatted figure.

"I do!"

"Harry was the name you went with to keep your identity in the dark, but from this point on, everyone will know you by one name and one name alone. Outlaw, let me be the first formally welcome you to our city!"

James offered his hand to the young man.

Jack grabbed the man's hand and gave it a firm shake, "Thank you Commissioner!"

True they were roll playing a little bit, but they had to make it look good for the people of Gotham.

James and Jack broke the shake and James turned back to the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please join me in welcoming the Outlaw!" he said as he started to clap the Crowd joined in just as prompted to.

Even the bat clan was clapping.

And for the first time since his mother passed away, Jack actually felt at ease.

And he also had a genuine smile on his face.

Things were finally looking up for him.

He didn't care what tomorrow held, he'd face that when it got here.

But until then, he was going to enjoy the positive energy in the air.

Darkness beware, the light is breaking through!

* * *

 _Outpost Omega One._

"So, what was the point of us watching this?!" Miko asked as she sat on the couch next to Raf and Fowler.

The other autobots save for Optimus had the same thought process.

Fowler stood as he turned off the tv.

"The man in the hat is the main one I was wanting you guys to look at. I'll give you a hint: He is someone you all know!" the agent spoke.

The was a silence in the room for a few seconds before Arcee figured it out.

"Wait, that's Jack?!" she asked.

The nod the agent gave was the thing that broke the sparks of all the other teammates.

Miko and Raf took a tad longer to realize which Jack he was talking about.

But when it clicked, the both gasped.

"You mean Jack "Who wouldn't hurt a fly unless it was hurting us" Darby was the man in the hat?!" Miko shrieked in horror.

"The very same." The man confirmed sadly.

Miko's jaw dropped.

Raf scratched his head in though.

"So, Jack is now a hero of Gotham?" the twelve years old asked. Pride slowly creeping into his tone.

"It would appear that way wouldn't it?!" Fowler smirked.

Silence fell on the group before Miko broke it.

"Hmpt, and he didn't believe me when I said he was never meant to be normal, HA! In your face Jackrabbit!" she said.

The rest of the group couldn't help but chuckle.

"I want to see him…" Raf said.

Fowler gave a sad sigh, "I'll see what I can do about getting you to him, but I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you, he was kind of bitter towards me and Prime."

Miko's attitude did a complete one-eighty and she glared at the man.

"We didn't want to send him to an orphanage that was your idea!" Miko hissed at him.

Fowler backed up a little with her growl.

"I know, and I know it was a terrible mistake, but he hangs out with the bat family now and they have become fiercely protective of him. And with the batman being one of the League members, you can be promised that he is well protected!"

"I don't care if God himself is protecting him! He is our best friend, and we have an obligation to protect him and to check on him!" Miko got in the older male's face to make a point about it.

The man backed up as the girl pressed forward, "Unless you think he is going to attack us when he sees us…" the girl accused.

Fowler was baffled, "NO! He wouldn't hurt either off you!" he yelled at the girl! Fowler sighed at the situation at hand.

"Trust me, we had used a hologram of you to coax Jack out of where he was hiding to talk to him. We made him think that you were in danger by simulating an armed robbery gone bad with hostages taken. Him responding the way he did proved that he wouldn't hurt you."

"He cares about you two… he would never hurt either of you intentionally…" Fowler said softly.

"And as a 'thank you' you tried to send him away…" Miko finished, Still glaring at the man.

"We only wanted to protect him…"

"By sending him to a fragging orphanage with no real means of protecting himself? Yeah, smart idea, a terrorist organization with him on the top of their hit list because he flat out humiliated them…" Miko sneered.

"And you thought it would be wise to send him somewhere where his hands would be tied…" she finished.

Fowler looked down; he knew ahead of time that getting back on the kids' good side would difficult.

"I only wanted him to be safe." He said lowly.

"Pfff! In case you hadn't picked it up yet, Jack doesn't work that way, he doesn't want the government to protect him, he never has, he was a conservative long before he met the bots! And afterwards he didn't listen to the government much, they lie, cheat and steal! And when everything is said in done the only honest politician is one in prison! He never relied on the government, or any of the agencies surrounding it to keep him safe and after his father died his mother and him went to tactical classes for self-defense.

Add a triple black belt of Mao-tai, Ti-qun-doe, and kung-fu, and the only one you should be worried over is if the guy who attacks him is going to need a body bag afterward!"

Raf looked on with an uncomfortable expiration on his face.

"I know that now…" the agent said.

"Video footage of the attack on Jasper PD showed Jack and a few others helping in the fight back against the attackers. The death and destruction didn't stop them as they fought back."

"The footage afterward showed some of the teens standing over their parents that had been killed, Jack amongst them. His father was one of the first to go."

Raf eyes widened and tears started to form.

"Evil exist in this world with no other purpose then for disrupting peace, and with people like Jack ready to stop it, Evil people should be deeply considering another career.

Jack is a hunter, and a knight, he will go to the ends of earth searching for those that seek to cause death and harm for no other reason than just to do it. He would have made a fine Ranger."

Fowler finish his monologue zoned out, memories of everything Jack had done with the bots and for the bots flooded his mind.

From the first time he laid his eyes on the boy he knew; the boy was very different from others his age.

His eyes held a pain that only those who have seen war would understand.

He stood ready to fight off whoever some much a raised hand at him, or others around him, with the intent of doing harm.

He spoke in a "no-none-sense" tone.

His childhood was trashed the day his father died and his mother had to work more frequently to keep up with the bills.

He destroyed a decepticon's ship and would live to tell about.

He would cross another dimension and survived an undead con.

All the way down to the day Jack mother passed away.

Tears were starting to form as he thought of the boy he tried to send away.

"That boy…" his voice broke as tears started to run down his face, "Has done- so much more- for you bots- than any res-ource I c-ould have ever pu-lled for you…"

The Bots understood the man's remorse, they were all guilty of the same thing to a point.

Arcee should have check on Jack and told that she was in the wrong for a long time. And that she would be there for him to cry on her shoulder.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee should have been there in the same way as Arcee, letting him know that they were there for him.

Ratchet should have gotten on a more personal level with him rather than "Doctor-Patient" relationship.

And Optimus should have taken him under his wing and a legal guardian, after all the boy was much like he was, a prime in the making.

But all of them knew that the trust that Jack had for them once, would of no doubt be broke.

And the only way to get it back would be to prove it to him that they still cared about him.

And they all knew that that would be a major task.

But it would be worth it if they were successful.

And that was a major " _ **IF**_ ".

* * *

 **So, if anyone has been paying attention, this story and my Middleton story are following the same lines.**

 **both Jacks' had their father killed while they were in Law enforcement.**

 **both June's were murdered in criss cross.**

 **Both Jack's become absolute badafts.**

 **and the girl whom Jack likes is also a hero.**

 **Now, how is that significant?**

 **the answer is simple, the parallels are meant to show these two story's are alternate realities of each other.**

 **Middleton might exist in the world, but I think I will leave that up the readers if they want to see a Kim Possible cameo (like wise to my KP story) but for now I don't think Middleton is a thing here.**

 **but anyway, thank you guy's so much for reading this chapter I you liked it, please fav, follow and comment, and I will see y'all later!**


End file.
